Evil Pleasure
by Misbetown
Summary: Yako decides to run Neuro's credit card sky high; leaving him to try out a new tool on her. M for content.
1. Chapter 1

"Mmm... so delicious!" Yako leaned back in her chair, admiring the amount of food she had eaten. Twelve bowls and fourteen plates had been cleared. That might just be a new record. "Miss, here's the bill." She let out a groan as the waitress set down a piece of paper; already knowing that the price would most definitely be enough to make her wallet scream. Letting out a sigh, she reached for her purse, pulling out that same screaming item. Opening it up, she turned the bill over, letting out another groan. She had known she had spent a lot, but the amount they had charged was enough to just about buy a hot dog stand. Again, her wallet screamed.

Looking into the item fully, her face paled. Empty. Completely empty. Not a dime in sight. Trying her best not to panic, she dug through her purse in hopes that maybe, just maybe, there was a dime to be found. Sadly, there was only the little rectangle of plastic known as a credit card. Of course, that wasn't the sad part. The sad part was who it belonged to. Written on the back, well, signed on the back, it read in black letters; Nougami Neuro. It had to be a trap. Most likely, he had put it in there, running the bill sky high so that when she did resort to using it--which would most likely be in extreme cases--all hope would be lost as she found it to be maxed out.

But, this was one of those extreme cases. Maxed out or not, she was going to use it. "D... do you take credit cards?" Hesitation stood out in her question, and in another nod, the waitress took it; leaving without another word. Five minutes felt like an eternity, but sure enough, the waitress came back--without a look that said 'Sorry'. "Here's your card back. Please come again." Yako just about cheered to the high heavens. It wasn't maxed out--what were the chances? Trick or not, she was safe for yet another bill. No working off the charge this time. No dishes to clean, and no floors to sweep.

Although... she did just max out Neuro's card. That.... that could be a problem.

~X~X~X~X~X~

The moment the door to the office opened, a stapler was happy to meet Yako's forehead. "Want to hear something interesting, Slave?" Letting out a groan, she rubbed the spot he had hit, bracing herself for the hell that was bound to come. "S... sure." This time, it was a pen that met her. "I got a call today, and it appears that I've maxed out my credit card." Yako hid her face as she heard this, trying to hide the heavy blush that yelled 'It was me!' "Eh... is... is that so?" Again, she hid her face; lowering it as far as she could. "Perhaps you know something about it?"

He walked over, leaning over to meet her gaze. A grin was planted on his face as he watched her face pale the slightest, and taking a step back, Yako admitted to her horrible, horrible, sin. "Well, why was it in my purse in the first place?!" She tried her best to glare at him, attempting to make him appear as the bad guy. In response, he glared back. On the glaring scale, he was easily a ten, her only being a three. Needless to say, he was winning. "I-I was hungry, I was just trying to please my stomach, what did you expect me to do?!" At this, he raised an eyebrow.

"Just pleasing your stomach? So it's pleasure you want, then?" Yako practically shuddered; watching as a sadistic grin grew onto the demon's face. No doubt about it. He had most definitely gotten an idea. "Well then, why don't you take a seat and relax?" He motioned towards the couch, and instantly her senses heightened. No doubt about it. He was planning something. "A...and if I refuse?" Rolling his eyes at her, a grip tightened around her head, and in the blink of an eye she was more or less thrown into the cushions. "777 Tools of the Underworld: Evil Pleasure."

Yako's expression immediately turned to that of horror as she watched an object appear out of nowhere. And as he turned to her and began walking towards her, she squirmed in her seat. "If it's pleasure you want, I'll be glad to assist you." For a moment, she thought about running. She didn't even have to think deeply on it; if it was a demon tool, it was going to hurt. "Nonononono. That's not necessary, Neuro. And look, I'll pay you back, alright? We can just forget about this whole thing!" She waved her hands in protest, forcing out a laugh in hopes of getting him away.

"No need to be shy, Yako. I promise that this will do nothing more than fill you with pleasure." Sadly, his voice was filled with sarcasm. Her feet met the floor in the next second, but swift hands were faster then her, and it didn't take much for him to hold her to the furniture. "In fact, this will provide you with sensations beyond your wildest dreams." He held the object up to her, and surprisingly, it looked harmless. It was like a silver egg; no weird spikes or blades or anything out of the ordinary was attached to it. The appearance of it calmed her by a great amount, but, feeling a hand slip beneath her skirt, her sense of awareness shot up again.

"P-pervert, what the heck are you doing?!" She squirmed; shoving at his hand as best he could. "Now, now, Slave. How am I suppose to put it in if you're struggling like this?" Her face went red at this. "P... put it in?" Seeing her reaction, his teeth shined through the grin of a sadist. "Yes. It has to be inside of you if you want to feel the effects. Now hold still like a good slave." Yako kicked, yelled, hit, and shoved. All of it went ignored. With his strength, he had tied her arms behind her back in no time flat, and her underwear had been thrown to the floor almost immediately after--all done with that amused grin of his.

"Well then... I suppose all we need now is lubricant." He had put her on her back and spread her legs, earning himself a far too embarrassed Yako. "We don't need lubricant for something that is definitely not going in me! Now untie me, would you?!" Again, she was ignored. Acting to the fullest, he looked around the room, and then met her gaze while wearing disappointment. "Well... it seems we're lacking in it. No matter, we'll just have to do it the old fashioned way." She already knew what he was going to do; but still, she yelled in surprise as a gloved hand pushed up her shirt until it passed her bra.

He touched her stomach. Slowly, his palm moved; running across her skin in a caressing motion. It made her uncomfortable beyond words. Nonetheless, it made her throb. It had to be a psychological thing. It's like when you go see a comedian; even though some jokes may not be funny, you still laugh. Why? Because you're told that you're going to laugh. The same logic applied here. He was only using a light touch, but she was told that he would make her throb, and therefore, it made her feel good. She hated it. It was only natural that she'd begin to squirm.

His grin widened as he watched her toss about, and once more, teeth showed as he leaned downwards. She tensed as his tongue hit her lower stomach, and as slow as possible, he moved it up, not stopping until it dipped into her naval. "You, you're a pervert, you know that?!" Not even bothering to respond, his tongue moved downwards again, moving until it hit right above her skirt. Her squirming increased as he touched her; feeling a slight burning sensation replace the trail of saliva he had created across her skin. Apparently, he had decided to lower the acidic level that his mouth bore. No doubt about it. He was going to be licking her a lot.

Giving her a quick glance to make sure she was watching, a hand met the material of her skirt, shoving it aside as his head lowered. "Wha-" He didn't even give her a warning as his tongue hit her again, and she swallowed down a sound that tried it's best to escape. She refused to give him the satisfaction of a moan. And if she didn't know any better, she'd say that he had done this before. Teasing was clearly a definition he knew, as his tongue was easily doing just that. All over, it moved; slow in some parts, fast in others. It was enough to force noise out of her, and enough to just about send her over the edge. That is, until she felt the tip of a certain tool push into her.

"It appears as though you've made quite a nice amount of lubricant. Well then, this should be rather entertaining." He pulled away as he continued to move it in, using his free hand to wipe his mouth in the process. The moment his gaze met hers, she shut her eyes as tight as possible. No way was she going to see that amused expression of his. "If... if this thing hurts me, I-" Her head shot back, feeling it suddenly vibrate within her. He had pushed it in fully, and the feeling of it now made her tremble all over. The pleasure only increased over the fact that she had eliminated distracting objects that came from sight, and taking in a deep breath, she forced her eyes open again.

He was leaning over her once more; and in the next second she tensed up as his tongue touched the exact spot on her lower stomach as before. The situation only got worse as his hands started moving, touching her all over. Across her stomach and up her sides they went, and when they reached her breasts, she struggled as best she could--even so, his fingers slipped beneath her bra, and teased her nipples far too much. "You know, Yako... if you'd prefer, I could move it in and out of you. Of course, I'd _never_ want to do something to make you feel uncomfortable."

Somehow, his mouth had made it to her neck, making that sarcastic voice of his sound as if he was going to burst into laughter at any moment. If she could make sense of what was going on, she might actually yell at him for it; but panting and trembling, her mind had shut down long ago and refused to give out any sound--or answer--other than a moan. Had her wrists not been tied behind her back, she'd be clawing helplessly at the couch right now. Or at least be shoving him as his teeth made yet another mark for the world to see.

Still, she tried her best to stumble out a sentence. "I... don't... don't think.... I can... ta... take anymore... of this..." His lips moved up, this time playing with her ear. "Is that so? Well then, I suppose you'll just have to come." In all honesty, she wanted to. She wanted to badly. But she wasn't stupid, and she knew that if she did, that tool was bound to fill her with pain. "Ca... can you... take it... ou... out of me... fi... first..." She closed her eyes again, feeling teeth nibble on a rather sensitive part of her neck. "Haven't I told you, Yako? If I take it out, how are you supposed to feel pleasure you've never thought possible?"

She wanted to argue with him. She wanted to wait until the thing was at least fifty feet away from her. But it's vibrations wouldn't stop, and neither did his touching. It was just too much to handle. She had to come, and she was going to. She swallowed hard as the sensations consumed her, and she couldn't help but toss about as a wave of pleasure hit. And as his fingers pulled on her nipples, and his tongue reached right below her ear, she came.

At least, she thought she did.

Something was wrong. Definitely wrong. Another wave of pleasure hit her hard, and it left her shaking even more then she already was. The throbbing had increased significantly somewhere along the lines, and it just about made her vision blur. "What did..." He pulled away at her sudden confusion; a grin wide on his face. "Now, now, Slave. No need to give me that face. You wanted pleasure, did you not? With this in..." Slowly, he pulled the tool out of her. "When the user hits their peak, rather then calm them down, it simply increases the need to come ten fold."

He reached behind her, pulling loose the ropes that bound her wrists together. "Y... you aren't... going to..." "I said I'd give you pleasure, Slave. I never said I was going to make it stop." Cruel. He was being cruel beyond words. "How..." He raised an eyebrow; a sadistic grin hitting his face immediately after. "Hmm? You mean you want to come? Well, to do that is simple, really. All you have to do is have sex with the demon who administered the tool in the first place." Being forced on her back and being played with was something she could handle. But being forced to hand over her virginity, that was something she would never give in to.

Even with the throbbing, she sat up; buttoning up her shirt. "You don't want to?" He was amused again, watching as shaking hands tried to close her shirt. Just to make his entertainment known, he got up, "Well, at least let me help you dress, then." She only ignored him in response, and her face burned again as she watched him slip her underwear back onto her ankles, sliding the material upwards. And for the fun of it, he moved his fingers to touch her again, easily earning a moan from over-stimulation. "Well Louse, if you do find some alternative to this little problem of yours, I'll be glad to hear it."

In turn, she shot him a glare, "N-no way I'm.... going to have... s-sex with... you..." And with that, she made her way to the door, ignoring his "And Slave, if I find that you wear a scarf or turtleneck at all this week, do expect punishment."

~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Credit for this goes to Lokashi. She had the idea, I just wrote it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was torture. Pure and utter torture. She had managed to control the trembling, but the panting was only reduced; not as heavy as before. Somehow, she had managed to get back to her house without anyone noticing--though she did take the longer, more hidden route. Not to mention, by the time she got back, her underwear was soaked completely. She thought he was just joking--but this was real. Definitely, horribly, real. She hadn't seen the demon in at least twenty minutes, and still, it felt as if he was touching her all over. The throbbing wouldn't stop, and it wouldn't go ignored.

She tried her best to distract herself, and still, all her thoughts wondered back to it. And to top it off, she couldn't stop thinking about what it'd be like to have sex with him. He was a jerk. A cold hearted jerk. If she could see his face right now, he'd probably be sitting at his desk, laughing to himself. Jerk. The only solution to this was to show him just how capable she was. She wouldn't give in to his torture, she wouldn't cave and come crawling back to him. No, she had hands, and she knew how to use them. And if that didn't work, she'd endure this torture for the rest of her life. No way was he going to win this time.

But even after an embarrassing shower, her current state hadn't faded--in fact, she was trembling once more. And there it was again. The vision of him. That jerk, touching her. Him stripping her and than himself, passing before her eyes. Him holding her with those stupid arms. Him kissing her with those stupid lips. It had to be a psychological thing. She was told she had to have sex with him, and therefore, she thinks about. The power of the mind really was something to hate. Still in a towel, Yako looked at herself in the mirror. All over stood those stupid kiss marks.

At least she could wear a turtleneck tomorrow--having no school the next day was better then she had realized. Not that she planned on leaving the house, of course. Time, time, time. She'd just have to kill it as best she could. She could always get used to this. Throbbing twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week--how bad could it honestly be? That stupid jerk. He always had to cross over her boundaries, pushing and pushing until she reached her limit--and then pushing some more. He couldn't just let the stupid credit card bill go... No, he had to bring out the unnecessary just so he could shove her yet again. It was decided. She hated him.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Casually, Neuro laid silent on the office's couch. He had waited almost an hour now for her to return. He had guessed her to come running back within minutes. She had been more tolerant then he had thought. Even so, she'd come back. She always gave in, no matter the situation. He grinned to himself as he thought about what he had done to her; she was probably trying to fix her little problem her own way, no doubt. Knowing her, she had most likely taken a shower that only served to further the torture. Another ten minutes--maybe even less, and she'd most definitely come crashing through the door.

Taking advantage of his free time, he let his eyes close; preparing himself for a nap. And he would've gone right to sleep, had it not been for the noise coming from the hallway outside. It sounded as if someone was tripping over themselves, as he heard several crashing noises. The moment he heard the doorknob turn, he let his eyes open; grinning as the door revealed an exhausted Yako. "Hm? What's wrong Slave? You look as though you've come here in a hurry, have you forgotten something, perhaps?" His ability to feign ignorance was clearly something he took pride in.

"You... if you don't," She took in a breath, and his eyes wandered downwards to see her trembling legs, "Stop this fe... feeling, then... I'm-" "Now, now, Slave. You know full well how to make it end; simply ask, and I'll make it go away." In response, she glared at him. "Ne... Neuro, if-" She stopped mid-sentence, watching as his feet met the floor. "You know, Yako, this little problem of yours makes you appear rather vulnerable." She looked down, following his line of sight to her legs. "Sh-shut up... I'm... I'm fine." He stopped in front of her; leaning over to meet her gaze as he raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Shall we test that theory?"

Before she could even respond, his hands were on her shoulders, holding her in place as he leaned downwards, digging his teeth into her neck. He hit a spot he had remembered to be sensitive dead on, and rather then utter a protest, her knees bucked, almost dropping her to the floor had it not been for the hands that held her up. Reluctantly, she reached up, clinging to his shoulders for support as his tongue snaked out. It took only a moment for the panting to reappear, and as his hands moved downwards, she couldn't help but shut her eyes. The throbbing wouldn't stop.

She knew she was going to regret it, but her mouth had a mind of it's own. "Y... you win." She kept her eyes shut as she said, expecting his hands to slip beneath her shirt at any moment. Instead, he pulled away. He was clearly amused, as he was grinning in satisfaction, "Is that so? Well, let's hear it then." Hesitating a moment, she finally asked, "He... hear what?" His grin, if anything, grew even wider. "Say 'Master, please have sex with me' like so, and I shall provide you with that climax you've been wanting so very much." Again, he was pushing her past her boundaries.

He raised an eyebrow at her silence, and then turned, "Well now, Slave, should you decide to open that mouth of yours..." He walked to the couch, taking a seat and then grinning at her, "I'll be waiting." Her level of sensitivity was at it's peak, and so was the throbbing. Just him biting her neck was enough to make her pant, but his demands were enough to make her yell and leave in frustration. She didn't want to--in fact, she loathed the idea of it, but apparently, her body was stronger than the mind. "...ease... ith me..." She muttered it; as quick as possible, as quiet as possible.

And of course, that only made the situation even more humiliating then it already was. "Hm? Did you say something, Yako? You'll have to speak up." She looked away--hating that stupid grin of his--and struggled out her statement again. "...please ha... with me..." She refused to let him hear her say master. "Hm? Still can't hear you, Slave. Perhaps you should come closer?" She gave him a glance, still seeing his teeth as she made her way in front of the couch. "Well...?" Slow this time, she spoke again, "P-please ha... have sex with... with me." He blinked, doing his best to act confused.

"Well now, I'm quite sure there should be a 'Master' somewhere in that statement." If it hadn't occurred to her before, it did now. She hated him. "Come now, Yako, it's a simple word... just open your mouth and let me hear it." She swallowed a lump in her throat, turning her gaze to the floor in humiliation. "Ma... Master." Her hands turned to fists as she said it, and she refused to look at him this time. "What an obedient Slave you are. Now then, say it fully." His voice was riddled with excitement as he spoke, and, hating it, she did as told. "Ma... Master please ha... have sex with... with me."

And as if that hadn't shoved her over the edge, he pushed some more. "Well now, I'm flattered. Sadly, I have no interest in doing such a thing." It was infuriating. "But you-" "Honestly Yako, you really shouldn't believe everything you hear. Although, I may change my mind... should you express just how much you want this." She should've expected this. Of course calling him 'Master' wasn't enough--now he was saying... what was he saying? "Wh... what do... you mean?" He reached out, pulling her onto his lap in a matter of seconds.

"Why don't you show me just how much you want me inside of you, Louse." Before she could even respond, he grabbed her hands, pressing them against himself. Her face felt as if it was on fire. "Y-you... want me to... t-touch you... n-no way!" She squirmed, trying her best to get off of him and to the floor--that is, until his grip met her waist, holding her there. Again, he grabbed one of her hands that had managed to slip away, "Now, now, Slave, if you can't even handle something as simple as this, what's going to happen once I thrust into you?"

He was embarrassing her with mere words. Just hearing that made her realize the situation she had gotten herself into. How he had already seen her more intimate parts, how he had touched her in ways she had never felt before, and how she was, without a doubt, going to--needed to--have sex with him. This was not how she pictured her day would go. "It's not hard, Yako. Just a few touches, and I shall give you what you desire." She couldn't help but shift in discomfort. Closing her eyes, she swallowed, letting out a reluctant, "F... fine."

He grinned at this, and released her hands in response, letting her do as she saw fit. Her hands shook as she looked at him, trying to figure out what to do. Slowly, she leaned forwards, deciding to copy what he had done to her only hours before. Awkwardly, her hands met his chest for support as her breath hit his neck, and his amusement increased as he felt her teeth gently bite into his flesh. It was obvious just how shy she truly was. Her tongue came out next, hesitantly running across his skin. "Louse, you're going to have to do much more than that if you expect a reaction."

Annoyed, she moved her hands, fumbling with his jacket's buttons as her teeth sunk into his neck again, this time biting down hard. "Oh dear, you're really going to do things this slowly? Well then, I'll just have to help you, now won't I?" Her arms pulled back as she felt his hands slip by; pulling free each button in a matter of seconds. She straightened up again as he did it, watching as his fingers went to his undershirt immediately after. "Now then, at least attempt to provide me with some arousal." Again, a wave of fire hit her face as he pulled his shirt away, revealing his chest. "Sh-shut up... just caus-"

She stopped; tensing up as he reached out, tugging on the elastic of the shorts she had changed into. "For every moment that you do nothing for me, I shall simply tease you even further. A fair trade, wouldn't you say?" "B-but-" Without hesitation, his hand slipped beneath the material, rubbing her through the cloth of her panties and forcing out a whimper. "I suggest you stop wasting time by complaining." She swallowed, reaching her hands out once more in response. She tried her best to remember what he had done to her previously; slowly moving her hands across his skin and dipping her fingers into his naval.

Apparently, this did nothing for him. It didn't take long for a finger to push past the cloth and into her, moving at an achingly slow pace. She leaned in as a result, kissing him and touching her tongue to his chest. This only caused another finger to push in. Hesitating, she moved her hands down, moving along the material of his pants and brushing him only a moment before moving up again. Receiving no punishment, she repeated her actions, this time brushing him longer then before. Again, he did nothing more. Taking the hint, she did her best to fight off embarrassment, rubbing him with trembling hands.

It was awkward beyond words, feeling him harden beneath her as she arched into his hand. Not to mention, it didn't take much for her to become desperate through reactions, and getting impatient, she pulled on his belt. "If this doesn't... w-work... I'm going to ki... kill you." In response, his face lit with amusement, "Now Yako, why would I ever want to trick you into giving me your virginity?" She ignored his sarcastic tone, instead focusing on removing her shorts. "Because you're a..." She swallowed, closing her eyes as he pushed into her. "D... demon."

Pleasure and pain hit her as he entered her fully, and slowly, she lifted herself away from him, allowing him to pull her back down. Her hands clamped onto his shoulders as they moved, and his own held tightly to her waist. Seeing as this was her first time, she regretted the position they were in. She was too close to him; feeling his breath hit her, and matters only worsened as one hand pressed against her back, pulling her against him. And his eyes never left her, making the embarrassment of the situation all the more worse. She tried to turn away and hide her face, only to be pulled in for a kiss.

For once, she was happy to be panting; now having an excuse to pull away from his lips--only to be forced back to them again and again. And when he finally managed to slip his tongue past her lips, her nails dug into the material of his jacket as she realized that wave after wave of pleasure had been hitting her. "Wh-why ca... can't I... c-come st... still?" He grinned, pressing his lips to hers again. "I'll let you come when I deem fit." Her vision blurred as he pushed in again, this time quicker than before. For the hundredth time that night, she wanted to yell at him. But for the hundredth time, her ability to think had left her.

She could do nothing more then focus on kissing him; doing her best to move her tongue against his with a shaking body. She swallowed hard as a hand slipped beneath her shirt and up her stomach, teasing her nipple while the other hand moved; a finger pressing down on her most sensitive spot. She tried her best to hold them back, but she had long since reached her limit multiple times, and soon enough her hands were up, wiping away tears that came from the pain of confinement. "Pl... please..." The grip on his shoulders tightened again, and the feeling between her legs was slowly going numb.

His grin only widened at her desperate state, and he didn't even hesitate to taste each drop of water that fell from her eyes. "Just a bit longer, Louse." In response, she only shook her head, "Hah... I c-can't... wa... wait..." He pecked kisses all over her, and her eyes closed again as he pushed in as deep as possible. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she dug her face into his shoulder as he pulled out once more. More tears fell as he nipped at her ear, and she let out a cry as he went in again; filling her completely and without warning. It was torture. Pure and utter torture.

Again, his lips met her ear, this time speaking directly into it, "Come for me, Yako." She hated how amused he sounded, but nonetheless, she did as told, yelping his name in the process. She just about collapsed in his arms, refusing to move even an inch as she held tightly to his neck. In response, his face lit with satisfaction, pecking kisses all over the side of her head. "This was a rather exciting experience, wouldn't you say?" Yako simply kept her eyes shut; keeping herself from crying, "D... demon."

~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Took a lot longer to finish this then I had expected--can blame holiday crap for that. Again, credit for this goes to Lokashi. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
